Bury It
by FateEnding
Summary: 200 Years have passed since the defeat of the Quincy. Ichigo and team have since moved on from their mortal coil to the Soul Society, resuming where they left off when passing over. Now, they look to the new generations to defend the realm of the living along side of them. This is the current generation's story.
1. Chapter 1

_I never promised you anything I couldn't do_ _  
_ _We tried to bury it and rise above, bury it and rise above_ _  
_ _You, you, you never promised me you were seeing differently_ _  
_ _Bury it and rise above, bury it and rise above  
\- CHVRCHES, Bury It-_

The rustling of leaves and the footfalls of feet echoed down the deserted street, with each step coming closer and closer. Long blond hair flowed restlessly with the gentle breeze, blue eyes darting around the small deserted street. Hearing the footfalls only a few meters away, a shock of power fluctuated before the blonde dropped to the ground like a rag doll.

Or at least, that what it looked like to anyone with a normal sense of sight. To those who held a sixth sense, they would see the blonde step out of her body, the black robes flowing around her as a sword and scabbard appeared horizontally across her hips. Her once flowing hair was now tied behind her with a simple white cloth; her clothing now consisting of black hamaka pants, and a black fitted vest top. White peeked out around the neck, a collar to cover where the vest opened in a low cutting 'V'.

She turned to glare at the other beside her, who hadn't been there to the regular eye, before drawing her sword and running up the street, taking to the air before the sound of metal and bone rang through the open space. The woman looked down to the blonde's body and scoffed, tossing her long black hair over her shoulder.

"Typical Kurosaki."

Soft footfalls could be heard approaching, only to be followed by a soft light laugh. "You're one to talk, Kuchiki" the blonde offered with a smile, walking over to the other woman. The dark haired woman wore something similar to the blonde, hamaka pants and a black fitted vest. Only she had beaded strands hanging over her upper arms connected from each side of the vest. She also wore elbow length finger gloves, with the fingers open aside from the thumb.

The darker of the duo merely shrugged, looking off into the sky. "Think this summer we'll be lucky and it'll be slow?"

"I doubt it." Came the reply as the blonde kneeled in front of her body, internally groaning at a bruise she saw forming on her bodies shoulder.

"You never know. You're supposed to choose a squad at the end of this summer, perhaps they'll try to gain your favor by helping out?" The other offered, taking an interest in a speck of dirt under her nails.

"Maybe. Are you supposed to be Squad Seven's little offering?" The voice was strained, and followed by a groan as the blonde sat up from the cold concrete, rotating her afflicted shoulder. Looking to her companion, she tried to offer a soft smile as her companion's expression flickered between deadpan and insulted.

"Should I have to be, Hikari? Or do you honestly believe our long standing friendship aren't of my own doing?" The tone was insulted, and clipped on the end.

"Come now Tsume, we both know that my Old Man and your Old Woman had a little to do with it. Otherwise, I doubt anyone would be stupid enough to try to use you as a ploy." Hikari, the blonde, replied standing.

"Of course they did. We met when we were five because of them," Tsume's tone was soft as she remember their first meeting with a smile. She then looked back over to her best friend. "Also, Captain Iba values his life. Grandma Rukia and Grandpa Renji would have his hide if he tried."

The comment had caused both females to laugh, and began their trek back to their temporary home.

"Oh, I'm sure Old Man Ichigo had something to do with it too!"

"Why do you call him Old Man? He's your great-grandfather!"

"Because 'Great-Grandfather Ichigo' is too much of a mouth full."

"Typical Kurosaki."

"Shut it, Kuchiki."


	2. Chapter 2

**TWO MONTHS LATER – END OF SUMMER**

"It is with great pride and joy, we announce this year's Shinigami graduates!" Shunsi's voice carried over the courtyard that the Gotei 13 and spectators had assembled. Amount their ranks stood Hikari Kurosaki, one of the most desired Shinigami of the class. Rolling her eyes, and glancing off to where Squad Seven had assembled, she sent a glare to her best friend, Tsume Kuchiki the current 4th seat of said squad. "Graduates! As you come to shake my hand and receive your diploma, please take a moment to think heavily over these past few years; tomorrow you're expected to declare the squad you wish to apply to. But more of that tomorrow."

Slowly, Hikari made her way through the line of graduates, 25 to be exact. As she shook the Head Captain's hand, her mind floated to the squads and their Captains; Squad One, led by Shunshi, wasn't seeking to add more to their ranks – it was an elite squad one was transferred to once you had proved yourself. Squad Two, led by Soi-fon, was an assassination squad – something Hikari hadn't come to terms with. Squad Three, led by Rose, was one she had major consideration to – though her skills and zanpakuto didn't fit their squad motto. Squad Four, led by her great grandmother Orihime, was out of the question – its family and healing the injured, no thanks. Squad Five, led by Shinji, was another she was considering – merely because of the respect the captain had from her family. Squad Six, led by Byakuya, was nowhere on her list – she loved her best friends family, but that man scared her. Squad Seven, led by Iba, was another she had considered – mainly because her best friend was there. Squad Eight, led by her grandfather Ichigo, was one she was on the fence about – she agreed with their standards, but it was family. Squad Nine, led by Kensei, was one she wanted to stay away from – she respected them, but one of their lieutenants was insane. Squad Ten, led by Toshiro, was another she was debating – her abilities blended well to the current squad and Rangiku was always fun to be around. Squad Eleven, led by Zakari, was out of the question – her zanpakuto was not a physical one. Squad Twelve, led by Kurosuchi, was out of the question – need she really explain? Finally, Squad Thirteen, led by Rukia, was also out of the question – again with the being scared. Tsume's grandmother was as scary as Byakuya.

As she continued her walk away from where Shunshi was standing, her feet instantly took her to her family and friends. Since the handshakes had started, the squad members left as they pleased, the formal ceremony over with until tomorrow. Almost instantly, she was enveloped in warm arms. Blinking back to reality, she looked up into the smiling brown eyes of her great-grandfather. It was weird, when she thought about it. Her grandfather was over 100 years old, but he looked no older than 30. The same went with the rest of her family and friends who resided in the Sereitei. Only Tsume and she looked younger.

"Congratulations, young one." Ichigo breathed, released her from his arms, placing his hands in his sleeves as he crossed his arms over his chest. Orihime, her great-grandmother was next, hugging her in boobs she swore she wouldn't inherit. Rukia and Renji were next, and then Tsume. Yuzu and Karin both offered her a warm smile and thumbs up.

"Where's Goa-"

"HIKARI! MY BEAUTIFUL GREAT – GREAT – GRANDBABY! COME GIVE GRAMPA ISSHIN A HUG!" As if summoned, Hikari ducted, letting the eldest of her family fly over her head, and eat the paving stones of the courtyard. No one from her family swooned quite like he did, and no one offered to help him up.

"Really, you need to stop that Goatface." Ichigo sighed, rubbing his face.

"It's ok. I've gotten used to it now." Hikari offered with a smile. She turned to the quiet trio, and offered an exasperated smile.

"So, young one, final decision made?" Rukia asked, mimicking Ichigo's way of addressing his youngest kin.

"Down to three, Grandma Rukia."

"Three? It should be down to one by now!" Tsume commented, rolling her eyes at her best friend's indecisiveness.

"Where would you have me go?" Hikari asked, stupidly not aiming the question before everyone who was a shinigami in that small crowd started commenting.

"Four!"

"Six!"

"Eight!"

"Thirteen!"

Tsume merely looked at her friend, raising an eyebrow before replying like she had been asked how the weather was; "Where do you think? Beside me of course, in Seven."

Bowing her head, when she looked up through her blonde hair, Hikari smiled softly.

"Guess we'll find out in the morning huh?"

Night had fallen in the World of the Living by the time Hikari made it through the Senkaimon to her world. Taking in a large breath, she allowed herself to fall slightly before letting her decent from the middle of the sky slow, letting her feet gingerly land on the ground. Since Ichigo's son had been born with the active abilities of a Shinigami, the Kurosaki family had slowly been integrated to live in both the Living World and Sereitei. However, Hikari's mother had declined and never taken an interest in that part of her family. That didn't stop her from teaching Hikari from an early age about what her family was. When Ichigo and Rukia appeared out of the blue one day when she was five, it suddenly all clicked. Like a light bulb had been turned on. That was also the day she had met Tsume, and that summer the two became close friends.

The Kurosaki and Kuchiki clans had become one of the closest in both worlds, their children always attached at the hip since Ichigo's time. It was the Kuchiki's duty to help the Kurosaki adjust to their powers the first summer they started manifesting, and eventually act as a go between of the currently living Kurosaki and the Sereitei. Hikari once openly joked with Tsume that the elder and darker of the two was merely a taxi until graduation.

Looking over the street she had landed on, she turned and made to make her way home. The heels of her human body clicked against the concrete, announcing her presence to those around her. Before she made it even 10 steps, she felt a built in pressure behind her, moving to the right only seconds before the ground where she had stood exploded with impact. Turning, she looked around for the source of the crater that now sat beside her, her face the definition of stone and her breathing calm.

"Heh, you feel like him, but you're a bitch instead." A voice rang out from the darkened sky above Hikari. Looking up, she noticed the form above her, standing on the air like a Shinigami, but not dressed like one. Narrowing her eyes, Hikari pushed her pressure out of her, frowning at what she found when it touched the form above her.

Scowling, she reached into her pocket, grabbing the soul candy dispenser before popping one in her mouth and swallowing. Instantly, she separated from her human body, her hand on her hilt as the now possessed body ran for cover.

"Same look in your eyes too." The voice, a deep baritone, echoed out again. Jumping, Hikari now knelt only feet away from the form. It _looked_ like a man, blue hair, white and black clothing, and a visible scar down its chest.

Narrowing her eyes, drawing her blade slightly, Hikari glared at the man. "I look like someone, yet you look like a human, _Hollow_."

She launched at the Hollow before it had time to reply, drawing her blade only for it to meet his. Raising her leg, she kicked out towards his knee, making the man jump backwards to separate them. She slowly slid back into her form as she eyed him.

"That's because I'm an _Arrancar_ , Shinigami." He spat, pointing his sword at her. "Grimmjow Jaggerjaques. Now why the hell do you feel like that Shinigami, but aren't him? Where the hell is that carrot top?"

Hikari blinked, slightly confused before she connected the dots. Trying not to laugh, she shook her head at Grimmjow. "Probably because he's family? Not that it will really matter soon." Her tone was solemn and cold.

"Family? You mean that bastard had spawn or something?" Grimmjow laughed, lowering his blade slightly, before stopping and glaring back at Hikari. "Why don't it matter, bitch?"

"You won't be around for much longer, that's why."

"Oh? What gives you that idea?"

"Simple. You're not going to be alive much longer. _Illuminate, Yugure!_ "

Tsume cursed her best friend, of all the people to forget her diploma, it _would_ be Hikari. Ichigo chuckled at the expression of the younger Shinigami as he walked beside her, the end of the Senkaimon appearing to them.

"Don't give her such a hard time, neh? She's got a lot to think about before tomorrow morning." Ichigo offered with a small smile. Tsume merely shrugged and nodded as they passed through the door, looking around to where they were dropped off. It took the duo a mere minute to notice that they weren't far off from Hikari's home. It did, however, take then less than that to feel the spiritual pressure that they had both come to know so well to flare in the distance. Without a word, they both took off to where they knew the blonde teen would be.

When they arrived to Hikari, she had just finished calling forth her zanpakuto. No matter how many times he saw it, it still took away Ichigo's breath. In his kin's hand was a blade similar to his Tensa Zangestu, with the main difference being towards the hilt of the blade it separated into two different pieces that criss-crossed on itself similar to a Celtic knot; one end coming to meet the hilt, while the other touched the first, but continued on past the hilt downwards, resembling the tip of a devil's wing. The blade started off black at the tip of the blade, and slowly faded to iron color with a black hilt wrapped in gold.

Ichigo's next breath left his body faster as he saw who exactly had caused his kin to draw her blade. Before Hikari had been able to move, he flash-stepped in front of her, looking at Grimmjow with a scowl similar to Hikari's. The blunette merely laughed upon seeing Ichigo.

"Just like old times, can't leave the bitches to defend themselves? Gotta put yourself on the line for them?" Grimmjow sneered, trying to egg on the now Captain.

"Not exactly. I just don't want my great granddaughter to have a scratch on her tomorrow when she officially joins the Shinigami." Ichigo replied, reaching behind him to lower Hikari's hands which lowered Yugure. "Put it away dear, and run along with Tsume. Pretty sure he's here for me anyways."

"What am I? Five?" Hikari commented back, stepping slightly out from behind him, "he's just a hollow. I can handle him."

Ichigo eyed Hikari, blinking twice before shaking his head, holding back a laugh. Out of all his kin, Hikari was the most like him. Hard-headed, independent, and determined. He looked over to Grimmjow, who was currently looking between the two, smirking. If he knew anything about his old foe, it was that Grimmjow liked to fight. Why not? Smirking, he looked over to Hikari, "Alright, to hell with the expectations. Go for it."

In an instant, she was off, her zanpakuto slashing horizontally at Grimmjow, who had little warning. He grabbed onto the sword, laughing.

"That all you got, Shinigami?"

"It's Hikari Kurosaki to you, hollow, and no," Hikari commented, a smirk crossing her face as the blade in Grimmjow's hand pulsed, turning the air around it into a black haze that started to burn at the arrancar's skin, "it isn't all I've got. _Towairaito_!"

Grimmjow let go of the blade, jumping away from the haze. Glancing at his hand, he cocked a brow at the chemical like burn that was now on his hand. Looking back up at the female, a predatory like smile crossed his face. "Not disappointing at all. But let's stop with the child's play. Let's see that Bankai of yours!" He bellowed, before flashing in front of the female, whose eyes went wide.

Hikari barely ducked the attack in time, watching as part of her hair fell in front of her. Slashing out, she moved away from the arrancar. He wanted something she hadn't achieved yet, and she had no clue what to do. As if sensing her distress, Ichigo appeared in front of her, parrying another slash from Grimmjow.

"That's enough." Ichigo's tone told it all, the fight between the two was done. Nodding, Hikari flash stepped over to Tsume, sheathing her blade.

"What do you mean that's enough, Shinigami? First, you want her to fight me, but now that I want to see if she measures up to you, you get in the way!" Growling, Grimmjow tried to move around Ichigo, only to be blocked again.

"She doesn't have what you're looking for – not yet anyways."

Cyan eyes met hardened turquoise, Grimmjow looking at Hikari with a smirk. "Ah, so that explains things. She's just a baby then."

Reaching out, Tsume who had been still up to this point, grabbed onto Hikari's arm before her friend went to attack at the hollow again. "That's enough, Kurosaki. Let it go, and let Old Man deal with him." She pulled her friend in the direction of Hikari's house, the blonde looking back over her shoulder to the hollow with a glare that promised next time they met, they'd finish this even if she was a _baby_.

Ichigo turned his gaze back to Grimmjow, narrowing his eyes. "So, shall we continue, or are you going to run away again?"

"Oh, it's on Shinigami."

Tsume sighed for the fifth time as she watched Hikari make another pass in front of her. Once they duo had returned to Hikari's home – and dodged her mother who reminded them both of Isshin, they had retreated up to Hikari's room. Since entering that room, Hikari had been pacing in thought. Voice hollow with boredom, Tsume eyed her friend. "Are you ever going to stop?"

Hikari glanced at Tsume, shrugging. "I thought tonight was supposed to be dedicated about thinking about my future and where I was applying."

"Oh please. You're coming to Seven with me, we both know it, and so stop acting like that's what's on your mind. You're thinking about that hollow, aren't you?"

"First off, I haven't decided. Second, what if I am? He looked like a human Tsume!"

"He's probably one of those 'Arrancar' that Orihimie rants about sometimes. You remember the story, right?"

"Yeah, hollow's who have attained Shinigami powers, and kidnapped her excetra, excetra. I've heard it. I thought they were all gone though?" Hikari replied, leaning on her desk, eyeing the darker teen. Tsume shrugged, voicing her own confusion at the situation.

Ever since the Quincy had been stopped, the Arrancar's hadn't been seen outside of Hueco Mundo. Ichigo, Renji and Rukia went there once every couple of months to check on Nel, who Hikari had never met, but other than that, the two had believed that none were left. Even the hollows that the girls had dealt with never mentioned the humanoid race, even when cursing them for taking over the sands so long ago.

"So, should we talk about squads then?" Tsume offered, bringing both of them out of self-reflection. Nodding, Hikari made herself comfy, running a hand through her now (slightly) shortened locks.

"Two is out… I don't think I could handle Soi-fon more then I already do."

"Well, you're also not the quietest person in the world either."

"Hey!"

"I make my point, Kurosaki."


End file.
